The Opposed Passion Contest
by Opposed Passion Contest
Summary: TOUTES LES INFOS concernant le CONCOURS organisé par Popolove et Mzlle-Moon. DATES, RÈGLEMENT, ANNONCE DES GAGNANTS etc...
1. Introductions

Les auteurs **Popolove** et **Mzlle-Moon**, alias **Passion Sénior** et **Passion Junior**, vous proposent le** Concours des Passions** :

**THE OPPOSED PASSION CONTEST**

**Le thème : **

On dit que les opposés s'attirent... Edward et Bella devront être de parfaits opposés, n'ayant absolument rien en commun. vous pouvez les différencier sur leurs caractères, leurs âges ou encore leurs métiers, tout est possible. Rien ne doit les rapprocher, tout doit les séparer, et pourtant, ils vont vivre une passion des plus intenses. A vous d'imaginer un OS avec le scénario, le lieu et l'époque.

**Le règlement :**

- OS uniquement humain (vampires non autorisés)

- Couple obligatoire : Edward-Bella

- **Rating M** (Lemon oblige^^) - Pas de lemon autre qu'Edward-Bella. Vous pouvez en mettre un ou plusieurs, à vous de voir =)

- Un minimum de 3000 mots. Le maximum n'est pas défini.

- Le temps à l'intérieur de l'OS n'est pas défini non plus. Il peut se passer des heures, des jours, des semaines ou même des mois, à vous de voir tant que cela reste cohérent. Nous imposons tout de même un maximum de six mois pour que cela ne dure pas non plus des années. Il s'agit d'un OS, rappelons-le ^^

- La syntaxe et l'orthographe sont primordiales pour une bonne lecture donc veillez à ce que votre OS ne contienne pas de fautes. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de prendre une béta.

- Maximum de 3 OS par auteur. La collaboration entre plusieurs auteurs est autorisée =)

- Nous rappelons qu'il s'agit d'un concours de passion, donc il doit obligatoirement y avoir des sentiments forts entre eux, et ça ne doit pas être uniquement physique.

- **Interdiction formelle**, sous peine de disqualification, de prononcer le prénom **JACOB** dans l'OS (Edwardiennes jusqu'au bout des ongles). Le personnage ne doit donc pas exister.

- Vous devrez intégrer dans votre OS, le mot "**passion**".

**Enfin votre présentation devra être rédigée de cette façon ****:**

**Opposed Passion One Shot Contest**

**Le titre :**

**Auteur(s):**

**Béta: **(s'il y en a une)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page :**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /community / Opposed_Passion_Contest /84468/**

**Le délai:**

- L'ouverture des inscriptions des OS pour le concours débutera le **VENDREDI 1er OCTOBRE**. Un communiqué sera mis ici en tant que deuxième chapitre pour vous prévenir. Pour inscrire votre OS, il vous suffira de le publier et de nous envoyer un MP avec le lien de votre OS (n'oubliez pas les espaces, car FF ne tolère pas les liens -_-')

- La cloture des inscriptions se fera le **LUNDI 20 DÉCEMBRE, **inclus.

- L'ouverture des votes aura lieu le lendemain, c'est à dire le **MARDI 21 DÉCEMBRE**, jusqu'au **VENDREDI 31 DÉCEMBRE**.

- Nous annoncerons le nom de l'OS vainqueur le **DIMANCHE 2 JANVIER** (le premier étant le jour de l'an^^).

**Pour ce qui est des votes, tout le monde aura le droit de voter (à condition d'avoir un compte fanfiction) en vous rendant sur cette page où un sondage aura lieu.**

**Nous élirons également un OS coup de cœur des Passions =)**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter par MP, sur ce compte là ou sur nos comptes respectifs (Popolove et Mzlle-Moon).**

**Et si vous voulez aller lire les OS du concours à partir du 1er Octobre, rendez-vous sur http:/ www . / community / Opposed_Passion_Contest / 84468/** (Pensez à retirer les espaces)

**Le gagnant ainsi que le coup de coeur auront la chance de voir leur OS répertorié sur le sublime répertoire Lemon-Fanfiction tenu par Passion Junior ^_^**

**On se retrouve le 1****er**** Octobre pour l'ouverture des inscriptions, en espérant que vous serez nombreux à participer !**


	2. Inscriptions

**Salut à tous !**

**Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 1er Octobre, ce qui signifie que les inscriptions pour le concours sont ouvertes !**

Vous pouvez dès à présent inscrire votre **OS**, afin de nous le faire partager :)

Nous informons que vous avez jusqu'au **20 décembre** pour vous inscrire. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour ce délai afin de vous laisser le temps d'écrire et de lire, car nous savons que vous avez tous une vie en dehors d'internet et des fictions, mais si vous trouvez le délai trop espacé, faites-le nous savoir ;)

**Petit rappel du thème :**

On dit que les opposés s'attirent... Edward et Bella devront être de parfaits opposés, n'ayant absolument rien en commun. vous pouvez les différencier sur leurs caractères, leurs âges ou encore leurs métiers, tout est possible. Rien ne doit les rapprocher, tout doit les séparer, et pourtant, ils vont vivre une passion des plus intenses. A vous d'imaginer un OS avec le scénario, le lieu et l'époque. Sachez qu'Edward et Bella peuvent se connaitre d'avant le début de l'OS, mais ils ne devront jamais être sortis ensemble, ni avoir couché ensemble. Cet OS ne concerne que le couple Edward et Bella mais que les autres personnages peuvent bien évidemment être présents et interagir.

Nous rappelons également que cet OS doit obligatoirement être All Human, étant donné que le coté vampire/humain est déjà en soi un terme contradictoire qui les oppose en tout point. Interdiction formelle de prononcer le prénom Jacob dans la fiction, ce personnage ne doit tout simplement pas exister (n'y voyez aucune discrimination là dedans, juste deux Edwardiennes très remontées ^^). La relation sexuelle qu'ils entretiendront (pour ne pas dire lemon xD) ne doit pas être uniquement physique. C'est un concours de Passions donc nous voulons une relation passionnelle et fusionnelle. Vous devrez d'ailleurs citer au moins une fois le mot "passion" à l'intérieur de votre OS. Quant à la fin, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez. =)

Si vous le désirez, vous pourrez donner suite à votre OS et en faire une fiction, à condition d'attendre que le concours soit terminé =)

Si l'on devait résumer le concours en une phrase : Il s'agit tout simplement de donner vie au couple **Edward/Bella** de **Stephenie Meye****r** d'une façon différente et nouvelle, et cette fois sans censure ^_^

Pour plus d'informations, voire le règlement sur le profil ou en première page. Si vous avez la moindre question, envoyez-nous un **M.P** sur ce compte, ou sur nos comptes respectifs (**Popolove** et **Mzlle-Moon**), ou si vous n'avez pas le temps, laissez tout simplement une review ici avec votre compte, afin que nous puissions vous répondre.

**Ce concours est fait avant tout pour s'amuser et se divertir et n'oubliez pas, qu'il ne peut exister que si VOUS participez. Donc n'hésitez pas !**

**Nous espérons sincèrement que vous donnerez vie à ce concours. **

**Tous à vos clavier !**

**Vos dévouées Popolove et Mzlle-Moon (alias Passion Sénior et Passion Junior ^^)**


	3. Votes !

**Salut à tous !**

Nous vous informons que les inscriptions pour le concours sont désormais fermées et que les votes sont ouverts !

Nous vous invitons à vous rendre sur la page profil du concours et à voter pour votre **OS** préféré =D

Chaque participant à la possibilité de voter pour deux OS, et si vous ne les avez pas encore lus, n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur la page: **http: / www . fanfiction . net / community / Opposed_Passion_Contest / 84468 / **(en supprimant bien évidemment les espaces ;))

Vous avez jusqu'au **31 Décembre** (minuit) pour voter, passé ce délai les votes seront clos et les résultats seront annoncés le **2 Janvier**.

Nous rappelons que les **deux OS** gagnants (celui désigné par vous, et celui élu par nous) auront la chance d'avoir un article publié sur le répertoire : **Lemon-Fanfiction **^_^

**Nous remercions infiniment les auteurs qui ont accepté de se prêter au jeu, et nous leur souhaitons bon courage et surtout bonne chance !**

**Popolove & Mzlle-Moon**


	4. Résultats

**Salut à tous !**

**Tout d'abord nous vous souhaitons une très bonne année, en espérant qu'elle vous sera bénéfique et pleine de bonnes choses =D**

**On tient aussi à tous vous remercier pour avoir participé, voté et joué le jeu avec nous, les votes étaient pas mal serrés, surtout entre les six premiers OS.**

**Voici l'annonce des cinq premières places !**

* * *

**Résultats :**

**1ère place avec 20 votes**

_Me brûler les ailes_ de Daria Strange

**2ème place avec 17 votes**

_Passion Destructrice _de Marie-Loving-Edward

**3ème place avec 15 votes**

_Quand les opposés s'attirent _de Edwardienne100

**4ème place avec 14 votes**

_Heal me _de Mzlle-Moon

**5ème place avec 13 votes**

_Colocs_ de Effexor

* * *

**Quant à l'OS coup de coeur, nous avons décidé d'élire :**

_La Belle et la bête _de Maielle

* * *

Pour voir tous les résultats en détail, merci de vous rendre sur la page du profil, comme pour les votes ;)

Nous informerons les deux gagnants par MP lorsque leur article sera fait ^^

**Félicitations aux gagnantes, ainsi qu'à tous les participants et encore merci de nous avoir suivi !**

**A une prochaine !**

**Mzlle-Moon & Popolove ^_^**


End file.
